After Darkness Series: Episode One - Planet of the Living Dead
by aimsy19
Summary: Kirk and Spock become trapped under ruins whilst exploring a newly discovered and apparently lifeless planet. Only, it's not as lifeless as they first thought. Not in the traditional sense...there appear to be vicious dragon-like creatures flying about the place. But they're dead, aren't they?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Arms twisted at awkward angles. Thick chalky dust slowly embedding itself in his lungs. A huge weight pressing into his chest, making it difficult to breath. Jim checked these things off as he struggled to remember the events that had led him to this position. With a start, he remembered that he hadn't been alone and called out for his first officer. Nothing but silence spoke back to him. Jim tried to recollect more.

_Earlier that day..._

Planets dangled in the white speckled space like orbs of shining glass. This constellation was by far one of the most beautiful they had ever patrolled. It was typical that something just had to go and ruin the moment.

"Incoming distress call, Captain," said Uhura.

"On screen," sighed Jim, leaning forward in his chair. The image flickered and a few seconds, a bloodied and torn face appeared. Most of the crew on the bridge were taken aback by the grotesque image. Spock was unfazed however, whilst Jim, obviously disturbed, was trying his best to remain professional. The man on-screen spoke in a strained and gargled voice.

"Translating sir," Uhura spoke up. Her eyes glistened slightly as the man raised up burned and disfigured hands in some sort of salute. When the man stopped talking, he disappeared into a haze of black and the planets that stared back at them suddenly seemed less beautiful than before. Uhura turned on her chair. "He's from the planet Incendium. His people are under attack by their own servants. Domestic animals of some kind. I'm sorry, the message was unclear. That was all I could make out."

"Take us there, Sulu," said Jim.

"Aye, Captain."

From up above, Incendium did not look like a planet in distress. It was just a calm, dull orange globe covered in clouds.

"Scanners detect no signs of life, captain," said Spock.

"How would you explain the distress call?"

"Perhaps the message was recorded," suggested Uhura.

"The lieutenant is correct," said Spock. "It is the logical explanation." Jim clenched his fists and stood up sharply. If this was a message from the past then they really were helpless. He could not help regret their late arrival.

"Sulu," he said, "I know how much you like the chair. Look after it whilst I'm gone."

"Glad to, Captain," was the eager reply.

"I do not recommend going down there," said Spock.

"We're explorers, aren't we?" said Jim as he headed for the turbo lift. Spock followed with that wary look on his face Jim knew he would be trying to hide. "Look," he said, " It's been ages since I've stepped out onto an alien planet. What could go wrong? There's nothing down there according to your scanners and I trust your judgement."

"My judgement is that you should not be going down there."

"For someone who refuses to express emotion," said Jim, "you sure do worry a lot,"

"I am not worried," said Spock monotonously. "I am merely stating that the most reasonable course of action would be to wait until you have all the facts before making a decision."

"We'll be fine. And I guess you're coming with me, right?"

Spock didn't say anything in reply, but Jim knew the answer already.

They prepared to beam down to the planet. It was decided that it would only be a quick visit and there was no need for a large party. Scotty was standing cautiously by the controls when they arrived to the transporter room.

"Are yeh sure about this, captain?" he asked as if he had asked the very same question time and time again. Jim gave a curt nod. "Alright then," he sighed. "Have fun." And before Spock could make a retort about the inappropriate usage of the word 'fun', they had materialised onto the planet.

An illustrious orange sky glowed down upon a flat landscape. Sapphire plants curled around chalk-like ruins, giving off a striking fruity aroma that made Jim feel like he was on holiday. He grinned at Spock only to see the Vulcan with his eyes fixated on the screen of a scanner, ignoring the beauty around him. Hopeless.

A little way in the distance, there was some sort of image carved into the stone. Jim made his way towards it, careful not to trip over any of the rocky protrusions. On closer inspection, the image was that of a horned dragon.

"Captain," said a voice from close behind him. Jim jumped, resisting the urge to punch Spock in the face. Something he was having to do increasingly often. "I have detected extremely faint life signs. Our long range sensors were unable to pick them up."

"I don't see anything," said Jim, glancing about the place. How old had that message been? There were no signs of civilisation apart from a crumbling temple that looked to be thousands of years old.

"They are coming from inside those ruins."

"Let's check it out," said Jim immediately.

"We do not know what we are dealing with," said Spock, but it was no use. Jim had rushed off. Spock was forced to follow him into the crumbling building, phaser out.

Light poured in through glassless windows, illuminating their path. Even so, Jim had ventured quite far away and Spock could no longer see him. He could still hear him perfectly though, doing his half-hearted captain's log. Getting the date wrong as usual. And then there was silence. Spock quickened his pace. Jim must have heard the hastened footsteps because that's when he spoke again.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm over here. Found the source of those life readings you were talking about." Spock caught up and saw that they were standing in a nest, surrounded by about a dozen speckled eggs.

"I do not understand."

"Amazing," said Jim. "Something Mr Spock doesn't understand. There's a first time for everything." Spock raised an eyebrow. "Relax, I'm kidding. So, tell me. What is it that you don't understand."

"I do not detect any other life forms," he said. "However, something must have laid these eggs. We should gather the necessary data and leave." This time, Jim had to agree. Intruding upon the nest had made him feel uneasy, as if the mother could come back at any second to defend her children.

Once they had taken the readings that would enable them enough information to study the area from the safety of the ship, Jim flipped open his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise," he said. "We're ready to beam up...Scotty can you hear me? I said, we're-"

"I heard what yer said," came the abrupt voice. "There's something blocking the signal. Give me a moment."

"Great," said Jim, a huge smirk on his face. "More time to explore I suppose."

"Indeed," said Spock who was now glancing over the hieroglyphic like writing on the walls. "We appear to be violating sacred ground. If we make our way back into the open space then we may be able to beam out."

For the time being, Jim decided to ignore his friend's advice and instead, stepping carefully over the eggs, trekked deeper into the temple and away from the nest. The corridor seemed to go on for miles, stretching ominously into a shadowy cavern. He could hear his first officer's slow and careful footsteps behind him and smiled to himself.

"Spock," he said. "If you want to leave, I won't stop you."

"The odds of your survival are greatly increased by my being here."

"How modest of you," said Jim, not sure whether to be amused or irritated. A rumbling noise tore the smile from his face. "I hope that was your stomach," he added, squinting through the shadows to try and see if there was any movement up ahead.

"I am not hungry captain," said Spock. "Rather, our presence in this unsteady structure has deteriorated it even further. We need to leave." Even though Jim could not read the emotion in his expression or voice, he could sense the urgency all the same and turned back. This time Spock was leading but the exit was a long way off and the rumbling now joined by a showering of dust and debris. A loud gravelly crack resounded. Stone plummeted and Jim could no longer make sense of which way was which. Fear and regret filled his mind, his vision blurred, pain and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jim remembered it all now. Why had he not listened? Why did he always have to rush in head first? He called out Spock's name once again and thought he heard shuffling. Or perhaps it was the sound of more rubble threatening to pile on top of his head.

His communicator, surprisingly left almost unscathed, bleeped but he could not reach it. It bleeped again and again. He groaned in frustration and then in pain caused having groaned in frustration. This really wasn't his day.

"Jim?" said a voice. He heard the tumble of little rocks and scuffling feet as Spock searched for him. He tried to call out again but no sound left his mouth. Straining his throat, he tried again, desperately.

"Over here," he managed to croak, spluttering from the dust.

"Keep talking," said Spock, his voice sounded muffled. "It will help me locate your position." The footsteps were getting nearer but they were slow and Spock was stumbling.

"Are you okay?" He was sure the Vulcan's ears shoul have been able to find his location by now. "Follow the beeping noise," Jim added, trying to twist his arm free so he could get to it. "Probably Scotty got the transporter fixed. That'd be typical." The rocks above moved slightly, dusting him in tiny bits of debris.

"Have you sustained any injuries?" said Spock.

"Trust me," he replied, trying not to let the strain show in his voice, "I've been worse." Finally, some of the rock was shoved aside, allowing a little light to pour in. "At last," he breathed, squinting at Spock's dark figure. "Will you please answer the damn thing!"

But Spock ignored the communicator, gripped the rock that was currently pressing him into a pancake and very carefully removed it. As soon as it had been moved, Jim shot his least painful arm towards the communicator on his belt and flipped it open.

"Kirk here," he breathed. It felt so good to be able to breathe properly again even though the air was dry and stung his chest.

"Ah," said Scotty's voice, "there yer are. Am afraid the transporter's still not found yer and we're wanting to know what yer found or if Mr Spock has any bright ideas as to what could be blocking our signal?"

"We're on sacred ground," said Jim. "Once we're outta here, we're betting we'll be able to beam up."

"We are trapped, Jim," said Spock, breathing heavily. Jim shivered at these words and wondered why Spock was rubbing his arms. The stone shouldn't have been that heavy for a Vulcan to lift. Not enough to cause pain in any case. Perhaps it was the thought of being trapped in a small space that was making him uneasy. Jim thought it best not to bring it up. He wasn't in the mood for a debate about emotionalism.

"Err," he stammered. "Scotty, there's a problem. Basically, we'll be digging our way out. Any chance of some assistance." There was quite a long pause.

"Don't panic, captain," said Scotty.

"Who said anything about panicking?" Jim wondered how bad he actually sounded.

"I'm sure they'll be plenty of volunteers," he continued, sounding worried. "We'll get a team down to you immediately."

"Thanks," said Jim, "and hurry." He flipped shut the communicator and reattached it to his belt before glancing up at the shadowy figure of Spock. "Give me a hand," he said, reaching up his better arm. Hesitantly, Spock took it. Through a sliver of light cutting through a half obscured window, he caught Spock wincing as he pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry," said Jim, unnerved. "If you were hurt, you should of said." Spock looked away and recomposed himself.

"I did not mean to show weakness," he admitted. "For the moment, my injuries do not cause me any hindrance."

"Bullshit," said Jim, noticing green blood trickling down the side of his first officer's head. Guilt stabbed him in the gut. If only he had listened...

"Perhaps we should begin making our exit," said Spock, "before the rest of the building collapses on us."

"Logical as always," agreed Jim.

They made their way back through the corridor only to find that the way was blocked and the rubble was too much for two people to move on their own. They would have to find a different path. Across the nest, there was another tunnel, but it seemed much darker than it should have been, indicating that further ahead would be blocked off too. They were right. Another huge wall of rock greeted them. Even though they hadn't been walking for long, it was starting to take it's toll. Exasperated, Jim collapsed against the wall.

"We cannot give up, Captain," said Spock. "If we manage to move some of this rubble then Mr Scott's team will be able to reach us more easily." Jim coughed, the dust irritating his lungs.

"I know," he said. "I'll be alright in a second."

Spock, however, got to work immediately. Jim didn't get to rest for long. He too started moving the rocks he could, arms aching as he made slow progress. After a while, he took a breather and stood back to admire the pile of rocks he had moved. Then he saw that Spock's pile was three times the size and could not help but feel a little deflated.

"I need to hit the gym," he said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Spock looked up and he too glanced over the progress they had been making.

"I also," he said. Jim wasn't even sure if that was a joke or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The message had gone out, that a group of people were needed to go down onto the planet and help rescue the captain and first officer from a sacred ground. Apparently they were trapped but the captain had failed to specify the extent of the damage.

Which is why, when the team beamed down, they were shocked to discover the vast amount of rubble littering an otherwise barren landscape that glowed amber under the darkening sky.

Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy was chosen to lead the expedition after Scotty voiced concerns that Jim and Spock might need medical treatment. Bones had said indignantly that he would've gone down whether that had been the case or not.

There were four of them in the party in total. It was feared that too many people would disturb the landscape and potentially worsen the situation. Two members of the party were engineering men, one named Bryan Nigh, a keen-eyed boisterous man who couldn't wait to get his hands dirty, and the other, Flynn Cricket, the dark studious one who was as jumpy as his name implied. The third was a new science cadet called Avril Parker, a fiery young woman who seemed more interested in examining the area rather than helping in the rescue efforts.

"Good God," said Bones as he gazed upon his team working in front of the ruined temple. He just could not see anyone surviving under all of that. He flipped open his communicator and it was a while before anyone answered. "Jim, is that you?"

"Expecting someone else," said Jim jokingly.

"It's a mess out here, damn it," said Bones. "Are either of you hurt?"

"Spock got the worse of it," said Jim lowering his voice, "but the pointy-eared bastard's too proud to admit it."

"I _can_ hear you captain," he heard Spock say in the background. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Bones might have found the comment amusing. Instead he just rolled his eyes.

"And you?" he said.

"Seeing as I technically died a few months back," said Jim, "this is a walk in the park." Distantly, a roaring screech filled the air and Jim dropped his jokey tone. "What the hell was that?"

"I know as much as you do," was the urgent reply. "I thought the hobgoblin said that there were no life signs on this blasted planet."

"And there aren't," said Jim. "That's what we don't understand."

Not too far away, Bryan was eagerly grabbing every rock he could find and moving it into another pile. His hands were filthy and red raw from the effort but he could not help thinking that if he was the first person to find Captain Kirk and Mr Spock, then a promotion would come soaring his way.

Short annoying little Flynn was watching his every move, making disparaging sounds every now and then.

"Why don't you help?" Bryan snapped. A roaring screech filled the air, and he looked up only to see nothing but orange sky.

"Because you're going about this entirely wrong," said Flynn, ignoring the noise. "Besides, the scanner says that we should be digging approximately five metres to the left in order to reach the men quicker."

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I just told you," said Flynn, perching on top of a nearby rock. The noise sounded again, louder this time. Bryan looked over to the doctor who was talking on the communicator. Well, he thought, if they were in any danger, surely they would have beamed back up by now. He glanced over to Flynn who was clearly ogling the science officer, Avril. For this, Bryan punched him hard in the arm. Flynn toppled over into the dry sand.

"Disrespectful," Bryan spat. Bones heard the commotion and strode over.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said. He turned around and called for the other ensign to join them. "Ensign Parker," he said once she had approached the men. "This is a rescue operation! I realise this is an interesting place of study, however, I expect you to help with the efforts. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very, doctor," said Avril. "Only, I've found a carcass and I thought-"

"You thought it was more important that getting Jim and Spock out of there alive?" he snapped. Avril averted her eyes and muttered her apologies. "Look," he continued in a softer tone, "I'm sorry. I know you're new but you've got to keep your mind focused on the job."

"I just thought it curious, doctor," Avril replied. "We keep saying there are no life forms on this world yet the evidence suggests otherwise."

"We'll look into it," he assured her. "But our first priority is shifting this damn rubble. I don't know what's taking Scotty so long with the equipment."

At that moment, screeches wretched the air once again, but this time it sounded like the cries of an army.

"Doctor!" yelled Flynn, pointing to the sky. A bustling black cloud of what appeared to be miniature dragons were hurtling towards them, mouths half the size of their bodies were unhinging, revealing massive fangs.

"Take cover," he shouted, aiming his phaser towards the sky. His order had been drowned out by flapping wings and his team's cries of pain. One of the creatures knocked into the back of his head, throwing him to the floor where out of the corner of his eye, he could only watch in horror as Bryan was lifted up into the air by two of the beasts. Flynn was cowering behind a rock whilst Avril was attempting to fight them off by swatting at them with her scanner.

Moments later, Bryan had disappeared behind dark amber clouds, followed by the rest of the hoard. The air became still. Flynn was visibly shaking as he emerged from his hiding place. Avril was hastily scribbling in an old fashioned notebook whilst Bones, rubbing his head, walked back over to the half-collapsed temple. Dust was tumbling from its sides, white bricks were beginning to teeter and he knew they were running out of time.

"Do you think they'll come back?" stammered Flynn who then proceeded to screech when a second later, the top half of Bryan came plummeting back to the ground a few metres away from them, spraying them with bloody bodily gunk. Bones jumped back and swore loudly whilst Avril simply looked up, mildly interested.

A familiar noise and a shimmery force field wrapped itself around all three of them and to Bones' severe annoyance, they had arrived back on the Enterprise.

"What's going on Mr Scott?" he said. "Beam me back." But it was not Scotty who had brought them back. A concerned looking Chekov was standing purposefully behind the controls. "What are you doing here, kid? Where's Mr Scott?"

"Sorting out ze equipment, sir."

"Well he's sure taking his time," said Bones, irritated.

"Is zat blood?"

"Never mind that. Now if you wouldn't mind beaming me back down."

"Eez it safe?" said Chekov, "we 'ave lost Lieutenant Nigh. I made sure you ver returned to ze ship as soon as vee lost 'is frequency." Bones sighed. He could not help but be frustrated. Jim and Spock were still trapped and in need of medical attention yet everything that could go wrong seemed to be doing so. Still, Chekov had been right in looking out for the safety of the team.

"Just send me then," said Bones. "Cricket, go to the medical bay and tell the nurses to treat you for shock. Parker, examine your findings. Try and figure out why we are getting no life readings from these creatures and Chekov...beam me back, now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Screeches were echoing through the place. Distant screams too. Jim hoped his crew were alright as the harrowing noises died away. He fumbled his way along the wall, face pressed close against the stone as if it would enable him to learn more about what was going on outside. After many minutes of silence, he buckled against a pile of misshapen bricks.

He tried the communicator again. No word since they had lost contact with Bones. Jim closed his eyes and started praying, not really knowing what good it would do. Really, he should have been helping Spock move the rubble but he was just so exhausted. His eyes shot open again. No, if he kept them shut a moment more, he would fall asleep and that would be selfish of him. He staggered to his feet, one arm cradling his ribs and got back to sorting out the rubble as best he could.

"Rest," said Spock. "I am managing quite sufficiently."

"The hell you are," Jim sighed.

"I am using a Vulcan mind technique which allows me to prevent pain from being an encumbrance," he said. "Therefore, I am more able to remove these rocks than you are, at this moment."

"Any chance you can teach me this Vulcan trick of yours?"

"I am not certain," he replied, lifting yet another rock. As he did so, a small beam of light poured in through the gap. Jim's face lit up but Spock did not seem to consider this a success. Well, at least not outwardly. "Humans have a different brain structure," he said instead, hardly acknowledging the gap. "It would be difficult-" he paused, stumbled and dropped the rock he had been carrying. Jim dived forward but Spock managed to stop himself from falling.

"Your human side showing itself?" said Jim, placing a hand on his arm. Spock pulled away.

"Apologies," he said. "Vulcans are naturally averse to unexpected physical contact. I did not mean-"

"That must piss Uhura off," smirked Jim, cutting him off. Was that irritation he could see?

"I would rather not discuss this," said Spock weakly, slowly lowering himself to the floor, back against the wall, eyes closed. Jim wished someone would come and find them already.

"You're not okay are you," he said, feeling useless. "Can I do anything?"

"I am unsure. I do not know...what is wrong." Under most other circumstances, Jim would find it funny when Spock didn't know something, but this time it was disconcerting.

"Come on," he said in encouragement, one eye up against the gap in the wall. "We're almost out. We'll be alright. I promise." He squinted through the tiny gap and saw only the vast nothingness. Where was the team? Had they gone off in a completely different direction? Jim started to wonder if all the digging had been for nothing.

"Those creatures we heard," he mumbled, half to himself. "They killed the people living here, didn't they?" Spock opened his eyes.

"It is probable," he said.

"Why don't they register as life forms?"

"When you eliminate the possible..." Spock trailed off, as if he could not quite remember the words he was looking for.

"You don't think they're alive? So...robots? Some form of advanced weaponry? No, wait, Uhura said they were domestic animals. Mechanically engineered? Oh, I dunno." He sat down and leant against the wall, next to Spock.

"Reanimated."

"I'm sorry, what?" said Jim, tilting his head to look at his science officer, to see if he could figure out if he was joking or not. It was always difficult with Spock.

"In those old Earth stories," he said quietly. "You would most likely have heard them referred to as zombies or the living dead." Jim looked at his friend with an incredulous look on his face. How hard had Spock hit his head?

"Yeah," said Jim, "but they're not real. That's the point."

"Centuries ago, our technology would have been referred to as magic," explained Spock. "Alien lifeforms were unheard of. Reanimated corpses are theoretically possible...a virus could have caused these creatures to turn on their masters."

"Maybe," he replied, still not convinced. "There's gotta be another explanation."

They sat in silence for a while after that. All the talk of 'zombies' had made Jim feel jumpy. Every little sound made him lift his head. He wanted to get back to moving the stones but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Spock's side. No matter how calm he was being, Jim could tell he was in a lot of pain. Besides, they didn't even know if they were even heading in the right direction anymore. He hated waiting to be rescued. Wasn't he meant to be the one who always had a plan? A captain should not get into stupid situations like this, he scolded himself.

"Jim," said Spock. He shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. Jim put his hand on Spock's shoulder and this time, he didn't pull away. "What I said earlier, about a virus."

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure out what's going on when we get back to the ship," he replied. "It won't be long now." He hoped.

"I am not sure I will be able to go back," said Spock.

"Course you will," said Jim but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What are you talking about?" There was more silence. Spock slipped a little lower down the wall and Jim felt like he was waiting for a doctor to give him a deadly diagnosis. He wasn't too far off in his fears.

"I think I have it," said Spock.

"Based on what evidence? It's not like you to be illogical."

"Are you making fun of me, Captain?"

"Don't I always," said Jim through a scared smile. "Look, I'm gonna move some more rock. You just shut up and save some energy. I have a feeling we'll need it if we come face to face with any of these living dead you're so keen to talk about."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

This must've been the carcass Avril was talking about, thought Bones as he grumpily kicked the gore from his boots.

"Damn it Chekov," he muttered to himself. "Of all the places..."

He stepped back from the small dragon-like corpse and tried to hold his breath as he briefly examined it. Glazed white eyes, rotting innards and exposed green brain...it was definitely dead in any case but there were no obvious indications to the cause.

Moving on quickly, Bones ran towards the ruins for what felt like the hundredth time. So close yet always too far. He did not see the corpse's brain begin to pulse. Nor did he see the single claw scrape back sand as it tried to get up. In fact, Bones didn't realise the carcass was moving until it had leapt through the air and landed on his shoulder.

With a yell, he flung the thing off him. It was surprisingly light until Bones remembered that half of its insides were now coagulating in the sand.

"I hate my job," he growled, looking down at the pitiful thing with disgust. It was still viciously reaching up a dangling claw as if it was born to do nothing but attack the living. It was almost as if...but that would be crazy. Then again, it would explain why they were picking up no signs of life. It seemed they had discovered a planet of the living dead.

Not too far away, Jim was struggling to push a rather large rock out of the way. It was only fair, Jim told himself. Spock had done most of the work all ready. He was very nearly there...

"That does it," he yelled as another rock fell on top of his throbbing toes. "Bones? Scotty? Is anyone out there!" He put his eye back to the hole he had failed to make any bigger and as if in reply to his shouts, a large fanged mouth shot towards him. "Shit," he yelled, before stumbling backwards into the dirt. Luckily, it looked as if whatever it was could not fit through the gap.

"Oi, Spock," he hissed urgently. "Wake up." No response. "That's an order." He hurriedly crawled over to where Spock was sitting despite the persistent flapping and screeching coming from just above. He was at a loss. His instincts were telling him to get his friend as far away from the wall as possible, away from the raging creature who was frothing from the mouth. Yet, he did not want to risk any further injury, especially when Spock hadn't even said what was wrong with him. Apart from thinking he had some sort of virus that was going to zombify him, but Jim assumed he had probably been delirious from a blow to the head. Instead, he just sat there protectively, eyes fixed on that vicious little creature. He would have shot it had he not lost his phaser. The place was rumbling again. Please don't let it collapse on us, he said to himself, pulse thudding away in his throat.

Back on board the Enterprise, Scotty was pissed off. He knew that he was a very competent officer. All the more reason why he was getting so frustrated with his inability to find the correct equipment to beam down to the team. They had had some new recruits lately, perhaps they had been putting things in the wrong places.

Still, he had got there in the end. Triumphantly, he and Keenser wheeled the much needed equipment down to the transporter room only to find that during his absence, one person had been killed and Bones had returned to the planet alone. He was in the process of loading the bay when he received a rather tetchy call from the medical officer.

"Where's this equipment, Scotty?" said Bones.

"Hold yer horses," he replied. "Once this is over, I'm gonna be giving the young engineers a piece of my mind about puttin' stuff back where it came from. We're supposed to be professional for crying out loud!"

"Hang on a second."

There was a crackling at the other end, and screeching that sounded like an angry bat.

"I think I've found them," said Bones before shutting off the communicator. Scotty hated it when they left him in suspense like that and was starting to think they were doing it on purpose. Chekov and Keenser looked figuratively perched at the edges of their seats but all Scotty could do was turn around and shrug. Hopefully, the captain and Spock were safe, he thought to himself.

Jim, however, felt almost as far from safe as he could possibly feel. Somewhere close by, there was the sound of a phaser going off...someone was out there. Jim felt a surge of adrenaline and peered through the hole but the limp form of a deformed lizard creature blocked his view.

"Jim, are you in there?"

"Bones," shouted Jim. "We're both down here! Can you get us out?"

"I'm working on it. Scotty's beaming me down some dematerialisation equipment. Should have this rock gone in no time." The lifeless lizard thing was tossed aside and Bones' anxious blue eye was now staring down into the hole. "Where's the hobgoblin?" he asked. "He's being too quiet. It's not normal."

"Here," said Jim. "In a bad way."

"Concious?"

"Until a few minutes ago."

"Breathing?"

"Yeah," said Jim. There was the sound of rattling and scraping metal. What was left of the temple seemed to tremor. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting you out," said Bones before disappearing again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Soon, the mechanical noises died down but the whole place was still shaking. The structure wasn't going to last. Scuffled footsteps came rushing round the corner.

"I've never been happier to see you, Bones," said Jim.

"No time for pleasantries," he replied, grabbing Spock under the arm. Jim did the same, and the two of them dragged him as carefully as they could, but as quickly as possible. The temple was cracking, sand and dust threatening to choke them all.

The air, however dry and warm, was welcomed like a cold glass of water after a lengthy drought. The trio toppled over the rocks, which acted as their shelter as the rest of the building behind them collapsed in a cloud of grey ashes.

"Talk about cutting it close," muttered Jim. Distracted, he looked up. "Bones, what the hell _are_ they?" Circling them like robotic vultures, the dragon creatures had their eyes fixed on the trio below.

Back in the transporter room, the doors swished open and Avrilburst into the room.

"Do not let them board," she cried, waving her scanner in front of their stunned faces. "Unless you want everyone on this ship to die."

"Now hold on just a minute," began Scotty but before he could get a word in, Avril had gone off on a tangent.

"There is a virul toxin on the planet," she said, "it manifests in the brain, shuts it down, takes it over. It is not technically a living thing which is why our sensors have detected nothing. It controls the bodies of the dead. If you bring them back up here, you risk infecting everyone." Chekov backed away.

"You ver on ze planet too," he said. Avril's face went blank. It was obvious she had not considered this.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered. Scotty calmly pressed the com and called for a medical team to quarantine her and ordered them to do the same to Flynn who was apparently giving them a lot of bother down there, telling them how to do their jobs.

"Vee are still bringing zem aboard?" asked Chekov, once Avril had been taken away. He sounded both wary but hopeful at the same time. "And now vee are going to 'ave to be quarantined too."

Back on Incendium, Jim and Bones were half slouched on a ridge of sand, still supporting an unconscious Spock. The creatures were circling lower by the second.

"Make no sudden movements," said Bones. "The less I tell you, the better."

Spock stirred, eyes still shut tight.

"Hey, you've decided to join us," whispered Jim. "You okay?" But Bones shushed him and clasped a hand round Spock's mouth. Getting the message, he seemed to relax a little but his breathing was getting even more frantic by the second. The minutes felt like hours, but the creatures moved away. Bones removed his hand and quickly grabbed the tricorder.

"Jesus," scowled Bones, running it up and down him. "Spock, your vitals are dangerously low."

"Doctor, leave me, something is infecting my system. You and Jim are in significant danger."

"Don't be an idiot," said Bones, opening up his communicator. "We're not leaving you...Bones to Enterprise, I've found them. Beam us-"

"No," shouted Spock, slapping the communicator from Bones' hand. He opened his eyes and both Bones and Jim jumped out of their skins. Not just because the level-headed Vulcan had just lost his temper, which had only happened on very rare occasions, but because his eyes were completely glazed over in a wash of white.

"You must," said Spock, trying to push them away.

"You know we can't," said Jim.

Bones rushed for the communicator which had been thrown quite a fair distance away. Spock weakened and gave up the fight, shutting his eyes again.

"Do you still understand?" said Jim. "Or do I need to remind you why I didn't leave you back then and why I won't leave you now." Spock said nothing, for a moment it seemed he had become unconscious again but he would never forget that moment in the volcano. That moment that seemed so long ago now.

"Friendship is illogical," he finally said. Jim seemed to sigh in relief but Spock did not want him to have any false hope. "Jim...my mind is becoming less my own," he told him. "It would be wise to take caution. Soon, I will be unable to control my actions."

"You'll be fine, Spock."

"The odds are not good."

The dreaded screeches resounded. Bones had reached the communicator but now the creatures were in formation, lunging towards him, grabbing at his dark blue shirt and lifting him into the air. Jim leapt up as his friend was torn through the clouds, so high he could no longer be seen.

"Bones," he yelled, running fruitlessly towards the place he had been taken. At this moment, he hated himself. He had led them all here to this stupid planet and for what? So he could lead his two best friends to their deaths?

Suddenly, he was off his feet. Without warning, Spock had collided with him. Jim fell, ribs cracking and head skimming a protruding rock which would have caused considerable damage had he hit it. For a split second, he was worried that Spock had been lost, that his mind had been overtaken by whatever illness plagued him and that he was now trying to kill his captain but then the creatures that had been attacking from behind flew over their heads.

"Apologies," said Spock. "However, if it looks like I have attacked you, they may not. It is logical that they would not harm one of their own."

"You're not one of them yet," said Jim as another rocketed in their direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Do vee beam zem?" said Chekov.

"Let me try them again," replied Scotty but no-one was answering. "Chekov, send a message to the bridge. No-one enters or leaves this room unless wearing protective gear."

"And vat about those who 'ave come into contact with the ensigns?" he worried.

"I think this is enough to be gettin' on with," said Scotty. "After all, we can't even be a hundred percent sure this toxin is actually dangerous to us. But yer know, better safe than sorry."

Suddenly, a voice was received.

"Beam us up!" shouted Bones, against a whoosh of air. "NOW!"

"Aye," said Scotty, beginning the materialisation process. Nothing could prepare him for the sight that came next. Jim was sprawled out on the floor, with a ripped shirt (he did plan to write a message about the unreliability of Starfleet uniform but he just hadn't got round to it yet). Spock, exhausted, was knelt next to him, eyes still white.

It took a couple of seconds longer to beam the doctor back, and when he finally thudded onto the platform, he looked like he had just fallen a thousand feet through a hoard of hungry birds.

"What took you so long?" he snapped, trying to catch his breath but he had no energy left for shouting. He was just glad he hadn't ended up like the unfortunate ensign whose body was still splattered on the surface of Incendium.

A team from the medical bay arrived, all wearing protective uniform. First, they were all scanned for the toxins but it seemed that they had finally found a disease that Vulcans were more susceptible to than Humans, rather than the other way round.

"What are the odds?" muttered Bones as this revelation came to light.

"Precisely one point two eight-" began Spock.

"Oh just shut up," said Bones, trying to disguise his smirk.

Once it was found that nobody else was at risk of the disease, quarantine was lifted but Jim was yet to be glad. They still had no idea what they were up against, if the disease could be cured or not, what was going to become of Spock. If they could find a cure, would they be able to cure all of the creatures, or would they become just another extinct species in a universe that could do nothing but die?

Much to his annoyance, though he would never admit to being annoyed, Spock was cooped up in the medical bay. Uhura and Jim were his main visitors. Bones spent most of his time in his office, trying to find some sort of antidote. Jim, who had not yet been cleared for duty due to his injuries, had nowhere else to be. Uhura was there whenever she wasn't working on the bridge and often when she was meant to be. Jim often had to remind her and however much he insisted, she would not take any time off. It kept her mind occupied. Jim understood. Besides, Spock was becoming less and less responsive as the days went on and Jim doubted if he was even aware of anything that was going on around him.

It was late on the third day and the Enterprise was still patrolling the planet of the living dead (what the crew had decided to call it). The atmosphere was becoming increasingly tense until Bones came bursting out of his office, black bags under his eyes.

"I've got it," he said.

"You sure it's safe?" asked Jim.

"Safer than doing nothing," he replied, preparing to inject the serum into Spock's arm. They waited. And waited but nothing was happening. "Damn it," muttered Bones.

"Where's Khan's super blood when you need it?" said Jim.

"You know very well," said Bones. "We can't just defrost a dangerous man every time someone gets injured. I would've taken more samples had Starfleet allowed it but you know, regulations and all that. Besides, I very much doubt the 'super blood' is compatible with his."

"Well I'm not a doctor," said Jim. "Was just an idea." He slumped in the chair next to Spock whose vitals appeared unchanged.

"I'll get back to work," said Bones disappointedly. Jim was about to turn around and tell the doctor to remember to look after himself too, but then he saw it. Spock's pulse was rising, his brain activity soaring up to normal levels and Jim smiled.

"You're a doctor," he said. "Not a worker ant. Take a break."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Two weeks later, life on the Enterprise was starting to feel normal again. After reporting his findings to Starfleet, Jim was surprised to get the message back that they were being allowed to project a vapour form of the cure through the planet's atmosphere. It was going to be a lengthy process, but Jim was sure enough going to stick it out if it meant saving the creatures from a grizzly and undignified demise. They had also given the lifeforms a name: Gragans. Bones had wanted to call them 'Hell Demons', but Jim doubted Star Fleet would go for that sort of name.

Cleared for duty, he stepped back onto the bridge to many a welcome face. The person he was most pleased to see was Spock, standing at his station as if nothing had even happened. Uhura was in high spirits too.

"Captain," she said, so no-one else could hear her. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you did out there. He won't admit it, but you've been a real comfort these past couple of weeks." Jim felt a sting of guilt at her words. If it wasn't for him, none of it would have happened. From behind her, he saw Spock raised his eyebrow. He had obviously heard what she had said and knew that she was referring to him.

"No," said Jim. "Thank _you_, Lieutenant." He raised his voice to the whole bridge. "You have all shown a brilliant amount of resilience and constancy. I cannot thank you enough but I also have to apologise. There is no excuse for my actions. If I hadn't have been so reckless, I could have spared many people from a lot of pain," he caught Spock's eyes, thankfully, they were back to normal now.

"If I may, captain," said Spock. "Because of your actions, we are in the process of saving thousands of lives. Had we left, these creatures would still be suffering. As someone, who has experienced a little of what they were going through, I can safely say that living like that would be no life at all."

"Great," said Bones as he entered the bridge. "Is Spock getting all philosophical on us again."

"You could say that," said Jim, clasping the back of the chair. "What news, Bones?"

"The cure is a success," he replied. "Give it a few days, and these creatures will have a brand new life." Jim smiled and took his place in the captain's seat. He was truly lucky to have such a great team.


End file.
